User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ George's page got deleted. I will not disclose the name of the culprit, as it could put the Wikia at risk. I need help for this, Boss. 03:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) The "Face Palm" Emoticon I changed the color of the emoticon to a "Teal"-ish color. But the color of the "Crying Face" is slightly darker than the Face Palm. So does it make it different? ----> 02:54, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't know about this... But remeber when filed a report to Semanticdrifter about his personal info being on the database? I have no idea if we should do something to prevent it from happening again with Toshio. 12:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Toshio has no legitimate claims, though. However, given the fuckup that SD did by giving Plas a ban, it's likely that it may happen again. If it does, I would recommend moving to another wiki hosting service. Ricepigeon (talk) 16:27, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I apparently restored the Zion Allam page, but forgot about it until yesterday. Still, one page, and this was before things got serious. 19:20, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh so it was basically your fault then, and not any wrongdoing on Wikia's end? Still, all this because of a mugen character named after an author's actual full name? Kinda leaves a bad precedent. Does this mean we're required to censor ALL MUGEN characters that use an author's real name (however many may actually exist). especially if, for whatever reason, SeanAltly decided to release a self-insert character named after himself (however unlikely that may be)? Next thing you know, we'll be required to censor the Adolf Hitler and Fuck God articles. Seems pretty fucking stupid if you ask me. Ricepigeon (talk) 19:34, January 21, 2014 (UTC) I believe Semantic said to only remove articles if the author complains. So far we've had one complaint regarding an article this same person originally created...which is a bit hypocritial :| 19:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah hypocritical, but if he made a privacy complaint then we can't do much about it. Toshio's complaint is different, as he just wants the article deleted because he doesn't like information about the series dub, so he doesn't have much of a case there. Ricepigeon (talk) 20:01, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, that. He has yet to suggest such a thing, but I highly doubt his claim will go through if he did. 20:31, January 21, 2014 (UTC) MabsKmk Issue I have some problems with this guy. I dont know him and he keeps blowing my pages with disturbing comments. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dylanius9000Mugen Firts of all he deleted all stuff in the steel warriors fanpage. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Steel_Warriors?diff=138353&oldid=138350 I got banned for delete some images of your pages ;o Ok. I was bored. But now he comes to try ban me again for make some error of edit in theses pages. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Haunted_Graveyard http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Burning_Village And making some spam in my talk page. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mabskmk?diff=143267&oldid=143265 Please make him stop. I want contrib more in this wiki. Thanks in advance. Cya. Dylan's not a mod/admin, and your articles weren't deleted. It looks like it was a misunderstanding that happened, resulting in a few knee-jerk reactions. Ricepigeon (talk) 21:51, January 23, 2014 (UTC) This loot is what all true Warios strive for! dude realy is it ok if i put jack as a retexture of batman becus there are diffresses It has nothing to do with the character. The article was just plain awful. 19:47, January 25, 2014 (UTC) I expected that. 19:58, January 25, 2014 (UTC) CROSS-COUNTER! 20:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) one more thing he removed it from batman :P ill just leave it alone bye Schtuff Supersonicmix (talk) 23:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) How's your characters going? Characters? Nothing's being made at the moment :/ 23:41, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoid...? Somebody made a Swalot page. And it's FILLED with Plagiarism. I think NOW would be a good time to do some fixing. 03:25, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Fix your eyes, son. That be no Swalot. It's some GTA character called John or something. 12:04, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Just ban Krunkthedog already He just tried to nuked two articles. 13:40, January 26, 2014 (UTC) He's banned. Don't worry. Hopefully he'll learn his lesson. 15:24, January 26, 2014 (UTC) You know that Zdynasty dude? The guy who uploaded the "Jack" thingamabob on the Batman article? Turns out he's ten. No, Really. You may fire when ready. 16:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Fackfackfack It's none of my business, but this user named Fackfackfack has been vandalizing the Ronald McDonald page with "And you find you annoying even irresponsible". Which I don't even think makes sense. He also vandalized S100104's user page with a large amout of the letter "A". 09:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) What. Okay, so somebody named Narayan23456 decided to make his self character's page... 15:04, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you gameplayed reviewed these games. http://www.4shared.com/file/N_J__X7D/Jogo_CQC.htm http://www.4shared.com/rar/UaRA2MFS/MUGEN_-_Meronta_Dalam_Kelas.html. These Characters are 1. only act character palette, Character's Author Names by the different original author, that is use them a spriteswaps, not known the same original author, messed up of the different original author's folder, stage displayed name's, that the same stageswap, is a-okay, That's all folks. -Him Wikia Noob. What? 18:13, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Hey I want to ask you something, if we're not allowed to remove a notification template on a page (Like the article stub) can we add one to it ourselves?Legorulez49 (talk) 02:05, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I think that rule has become long forgotten. I'll probably remove it. 08:04, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Butthurt seriusm,well im goin to make a OTHER NGL version and AGL, but will you delette my 2 article AGAIN you get a block but PLEASE STOP DELETING MY ARTICLES Your new page have exactly the same download link that the previous page that you have create. ---Toupou--- (talk) 21:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC) I'' get a block? 'Me?!''' Someone doesn't know how stuff works. If you don't want your articles to get deleted, put effort into them. You seem to be stuffing random images into the Palette Gallery and not following the same layout as other respectable articles. Look at other articles to see how things are supposed to be laid out. 21:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Plas. If you didn't have that shiny bold text, he could easily slap the "Ban" template and send you to the wolves. 22:25, January 31, 2014 (UTC) And you felt it was necessary to tell him about the ban template because...? Besides, if I didn't have that shiny bold text, I wouldn't be deleting articles, now would I? :P 22:42, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Did I mess up? Did I mess up!? 22:49, January 31, 2014 (UTC abraham23456: you block my brother, but TWO FU**** MONTHS are you crazy* this a fu**** exageration (this not ofense) Plasmoid why didn't you Contribute Yet? :(. Why haven't Contribute yet MUGEN Database Wikia, get up Plasmoid, PLASMOID!!!, PLASMOID!!!!!!. What are you going on about? Contribute to what, the Man page? I apologise for not having insomnia :U 13:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Banners Supersonicmix (talk) 22:42, February 2, 2014 (UTC) How do i change my signature to a picture? I wanted to ask... How does this look to you?: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Scene Did I make it correctly? 23:50, February 3, 2014 (UTC) There's a few grammatical errors, but it's a pretty good start. Needs animations and stuff >:P 14:56, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Conkelderp STOP IT Removing articles with no MUGEN-related information in them? No chance. 21:43, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Dear Plasmoid Today on chat, Dylanius9000Mugen and TheWaluigiking was saying that i'm a sockpuppet, that isn't true, i'm a not a sockpuppet, i'm too a sockpuppet hunter (Hydron sayed that we was, and you know it) i accepted it, and then, these two says that i'm one...you have two locations to resolve this: On New York Hurricane: http://new-york-hurricane.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Or in Giant Chasm (the place where Dylanius kicked me when i was WhiteKirby) http://the-giant-chasm.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat if you want to leave how the things is....it's okay. 22:24, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Uh-huh. Yeeeah. Rikimaru9000 was once WhiteKirby9000 which was once King Obake G who temporarily became Meloetta ArialForme, all of which are sockpuppets made by the underage user named InvincibleMugenGuy2013. Remember him? 22:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Do you know Abraham23456, right? I'm suspecting he's Narayan23456's sockpuppet acocunt, maybe you should do something... 03:50, February 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sociopath's Final Destination I don't really have any idea how the infobox for the Final Destination article. I changed it to "mod 7".. even "mod 8" and still the Sociopath screenshot won't show up. 05:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC) The modifier (mod) causes the image and caption to change every hour. You're not necessarily going to see Socio's unless you catch it during the hour it shows up. Changing the modifier to a higher number won't necessarily cause Socio's to appear. 11:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Based on my own observations, I can conclude that the images do not change every hour, at least not without editing the article. It seems that the picture rotation only takes effect when an edit is made to the article, at least on my end. Ricepigeon (talk) 16:01, February 10, 2014 (UTC) It's the exact same modifier that Bulbapedia used on articles about Pokémon with multiple formes. It definitely changes, possibly every hour, but not while you're on the article. 14:29, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Reporting people Excuse me, how do I report an abusive user on this wiki? Legorulez49 (talk) 21:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Really? Wanting to ban a user for fixing your not-so-great movelist making? 21:52, February 8, 2014 (UTC) You'd report it to an administrator (like myself) so that they can deal with it. I assume it's already been resolved? 22:47, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, at first it seemed like he was asking you about it because of his edits being undone by me. To be fair, the edits I undid weren't like the other articles. Take a look at these revisions to see what I mean. 22:59, February 8, 2014 (UTC) im attacking sheopihjpoj´fk you help this little piece of a heaven http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RL7lEe36MYs